The Slayer
by MaDdOnKeS
Summary: Summary:  This story isn't about Buffy, okay it is a bit but she's not the main character  Sunnydale has gone to ruin. Why? Well Angelus got himself the girl, now he and the ex-slayer are on the loose. But theres a new slayer in town and Spikes watching.
1. Prologue

**The Slayer**

Summary: (This story isn't about Buffy, okay it is a bit but she's not the main character) Sunnydale has gone to ruin. Why? Well Angelus got himself the girl, now he and the ex-slayer are on the loose blood thirsty with no conscious killing all they see. Spike has joined the white hat and is taking Angelus and Barbie down, why? Revenge for killing Dru although he was going to do her in anyway. Only one person can save this death trap of a town and that's the slayer. But the new slayer turns out to be Giles's daughter, not to mention Spike hates her, but does he really?

Darkness seeped into the sunny Californian town of Sunnydale, or Sunnyhell depending where you were coming from. Death spilled on street pavements and saturating the air so much you could choke on it. It was a familiar odour, a comforting one, well it used to be anyway. Fog blanketed the streets, it was perpetually dark now, had been for a week or so. Shadowy figures were always there in the mist, waiting, stalking, and luring those of a fragile mind into the deathly embrace that awaited them should they be drawn in by the fakery of sweet voices. Spike, looking back would have enjoyed it; then again he would have probably created it. Him and his dark dead princess Drusilla, but that couldn't happen, ever, because of the slayer or more accurately Buffy. Buffy and her dark lover Angelus.

You see when she did the dirty with her little puppy dog Angel she didn't realise he'd become her worst nightmare, this towns worst nightmare but low and behold he bloody did. Then on top it all of Buffy had to go and get herself turned. Spike should have been happy, no more slayer the line of Angelus could finally rule this town. But it wasn't to be. Who knew a slayer would be so blood thirsty. She killed for fun, she killed for food, she killed out of anger and love and hate. She'd killed Dru because she wanted Spike. He hated it and hated them. Sure Spike was close to killing Drusilla but he had wanted to killer not have some fang friendly ex-slayer do the job. What was a vampire to do, well the only option left open to him.

A vampire, fledgling, jumped at him face fully turned, eyes golden and hungry and then before it feet had hit the ground a leather clad arm shot out stake in hand and it was dust. Yep Spike had joined them, the bloody white hats. Had to get his revenge somehow didn't he.

Turning the corner he unlocked Giles door, time to meet the family. "I'm back." He slammed the door.

"Spike if you slam that door one more time, I don't care if you are on our side, I will dust you." This is dad aka Rupert Giles. He's a bit uptight since Buffy was turned, sure he didn't care for her much but she had been his slayer and there had been some connection. Not to mention he's a bit uptight because the new slayer was coming, his daughter. Yeah what a shocker that one was. Giles's daughter who'd been taken from him by her mother and kept from seeing him was on her way as the new slayer, something to look forward too.

"Awe Giles give him a break, I know he's an undead asshole but at least he's someone to hit." Yeah Xander, we get on like a house on fire as I'm sure you can see. He's the asshole where I'm concerned, it's usually his ass we're saving at the end of the day anyway. He's all talk and no fight, literally, when fighting comes into play Xander is the one hiding behind us.

"Leave him alone Xander, he's been good to us, with the saving and the none biting. It's nice to have someone who can actually dust vampires compared to our failing and the getting hurt thing." Willow. She's the sweet one, the one I can actually stand to be around and be myself, well her and Oz. Witch and werewolf, girlfriend and boyfriend. Oz is the quiet one and the serious one.

So that's the white hats. I've been around them a week and as of yet not killed one of them, but it was getting close. That's what revenge will drive you to, that and a hatred for a blond blood lusting Barbie that just won't die. Can't wait till the slayer gets thrown in the mix.

I just can't bloody wait.

That's the prologue for you. Yeah I know its a bit short but this is only the prologue so suck it up peoples. All reviews are welcome and all flamers can keep me warm thank you.

Charlie xxx


	2. Chapter 1

**The Slayer**

Summary: (This story isn't about Buffy, okay it is a bit but she's not the main character) Sunnydale has gone to ruin. Why? Well Angelus got himself the girl, now he and the ex-slayer are on the loose blood thirsty with no conscious killing all they see. Spike has joined the white hat and is taking Angelus and Barbie down, why? Revenge for killing Dru although he was going to do her in anyway. Only one person can save this death trap of a town and that's the slayer. But the new slayer turns out to be Giles's daughter, not to mention Spike hates her, but he hates everyone ... doesn't he?

"She's here, I can smell her." The vampire shifted in the darkness, yellowed eyes searching for his red headed prey. "Oh little witch, where are you little witch, come out we won't hurt you."

"Much." White fangs flashed in the darkness.

Willow tried to slow her breathing, she was scared but that wouldn't help her now, why couldn't she just not be so ... well her. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she searched her pockets for more pencils, she came up empty, dammit.

"Oh witchling, I can feel your fear, and let me tell you it's delicious."

Willow closed her eyes, tears tumbling silently, she was done for, she was dead. Hopefully they wouldn't turn her, she couldn't bare if it she turned out like Buffy.

"Hello boys, bit late for you to be out isn't it?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh you know, just a tourist."

"Well let's get acquainted shall we, beautiful."

...

Abby watched the vampires as they circled, she knew she shouldn't of interfered, she wasn't even sure how to kill these monsters, but the woman looked so frightened she couldn't stop herself and now she was going to die. Well better make it a good death then.

The first one attacked from the right, ducking she launched him over her shoulder at his companion who aptly moved of the way. Then he charged. Punches were tossed back and forth, many of them hitting home, then his friend came back and decided to pay the favour back throwing her into a gravestone, rendering her arm useless for the time being.

Looking up she noticed the frightened girl, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I think you better run, don't you." She quickly disappeared as the vampires came back to finish off the young slayer.

"Look girly, you lost us our meal, you'll just have to take her place."

"Fuck you fang face."

Springing to her feet she used the momentum to knock them into a tomb door. She needed to find something wooden, vaulting over an empty grave she ran blindly in the dark stumbling over about ten pencils, wait pencils?

Grabbing an handful she slid behind a tree, she had her weapon and the vampires were close behind her, now want. She didn't have time to think as a hand wrapped around her throat.

"Go you, you little wrench, time to say goodbye."

Smiling she pushed the pencil through his chest, praying silently she'd got his heart. "Goodbye."

Her celebration of her first dead vampire, dusted vampire, didn't last long as her head was snapped to the side, throwing her into the tree.

"You shouldn't of done that you bitch! Now you'll pay."

Cracking her neck she turned to look at him, blood dripping from a gash in her forehead. Her vision was going fuzzy and her muscles were buckling underneath her. She had one shot, that was it, life or death now. As the vampire closed in he snarled with hunger, eyeing the blood that was matting her hair. Crouching he crawled towards his prey, fangs ready inches away from the jugular when he imploded in a cloud of dust.

...

Willow watched as the girl collapsed, breathing heavily. Slowly she moved towards her, eyes darting, looking for more danger.

"Are, are you okay? Hello, are, are you okay?"

Moving closer she stretched her arm out to turn her over but a hand shot out and grabbed it, Willows scream echoed into the night.

"Ouch, your loud, sorry I scared you, are you okay?"

"You should be asking yourself that." The young woman smiled, tentatively touching the wound on her head and grimacing.

"My names Abby Giles, you don't have anywhere to stay do you?"

"YOUR THE SLAYER-"

"shush"

"Sorry, it's just that you're the slayer, and, and your Giles's daughter, and oh I'm Willow, sorry, you didn't need to know that did you..."

"Willow who is that?" Spike shifted in the shadows, his game face forming, Willow was as close as he got to a friend.

"This is Abby, she's-"

...

The pain was getting to her, the blood loss was getting to much. Slayers may heal fast but not that fast. The adrenaline which had be keeping her walking was starting to wane. Leg's buckling she collapsed hitting the sidewalk with a heavy thud.

...

"She's the slayer Spike you've got to help her, she, she saved my life."

Spike stared at the girl, she didn't look like much of a slayer, she obviously wasn't cut out for it, but if she saved red then it was worth a try. Pulling her into his arms they hurried to Giles's flat.

...

Buffy watched as Spike lifted the slip of a girl, she was her replacement. She wouldn't last a week. Sneering she moved back into the darkness dropping the fresh corpse undrained, some other mongrel would find it. Smiling, fangs glinting in the perpetual darkness she disappeared with the intention of finding her lover. Angelus.

...

Giles cleaned his glasses, staring at the girl draped across his couch. His daughter, the daughter he'd lost, been searching for, had given up on finding was draped across his couch recovering from a vampire attack.

Chapter one done. I hope you like it not too sure where its going yet but we'll just have to see.

Toodles x


	3. Chapter 2

**The Slayer**

Summary: (This story isn't about Buffy, okay it is a bit but she's not the main character) Sunnydale has gone to ruin. Why? Well Angelus got himself the girl, now he and the ex-slayer are on the loose blood thirsty with no conscious killing all they see. Spike has joined the white hat and is taking Angelus and Barbie down, why? Revenge for killing Dru although he was going to do her in anyway. Only one person can save this death trap of a town and that's the slayer. But the new slayer turns out to be Giles's daughter, not to mention Spike hates her, but he hates everyone ... doesn't he?

Her head was pounding when she woke up causing her to groan in discomfort. Keeping her eyes tightly closed she tried to remember what happened. There was a girl, red hair, in ... in a graveyard. She was hiding from something, she was frightened. It hit her like a punch in the gut. Vampires.

Shooting up from her position she smacked her head on something hard.

"Oi watch it you little bint, you bloody broke me nose."

Glancing up in alarm she stared at the vampire in front of her, bleach blond hair, black leather, her brain screamed that he was deadly. Her eyes darted for a weapon, something, anything.

"Look luv, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

She did the first think that came to her mind; she grabbed his ankle and pulled sending him down onto the coffee table, which audibly shattered. Vaulting over him she made for the door, but before she could reach it she was stopped. His hand clasped around her mouth, the other locking her arms in place. She relaxed hoping he'd loosen the grip, he did, using her legs she kicked of the door frame, sending them both tumbling to the floor where she flipped out of his grip. But that left him between her only means of escape.

...

Giles sighed as he heard the coffee table smash for the 5th time that month. Rushing down the stairs he noticed that Abby had woken up and was in the process of evaluating her opponent, Spike.

"Look girly, I'm not here to hurt you, get it into your skull."

"Abby, he's telling the truth, he's on our side."

She hesitated, dropping her stance slightly as she glared at Spike, who glared back with equal ferocity.

"I'll make us tea, shall I?"

...

Giles starred at his daughter as she recounted the fight from last night. No training, no former knowledge and yet somehow she'd survived, barely, but still survived. He couldn't help the surge of pride he felt for her in that moment. She had promise.

"So Abby, where did you come from?"

"England, well London to be more precise."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Umm I didn't, saw it in a bar fight once."

"Great, we're the one town in need of a trained slayer and we get an armature."

"Spike, don't be rude, she saved my life."

"So I could have saved your life, and I would have gotten myself half bloody killed."

Abby who had been Quietly glaring at him stood.

"But you weren't there were you, she would have died so stop blaming me when I don't even know what your blaming me for you arrogant git." The childish side of her wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but she held back that erg and settled for a deadly glare.

"Get of your high horse slayer, you owe me one. I could have just left you there for the newborns to snack on but I dragged your arse all the way back here."

"I could have made it ...!" Even as she said it she knew that she couldn't have.

"Keep telling yourself that love, you won't make it a week out here." He snarled at her, slamming the door against the wall as he faded into the night.

_Bastard._

...

Spike glared at the pile of dust in front of him, fucking slayer. He knew she did well, given she had no training, no knowledge, nothing. But she hadn't a chance, she was too inexperienced, to naive. He had no reason to be angry with her, he didn't bloody know the bint, but he was. She was reckless and stupid. It was going to get them all killed.

Moving through the streets the dark vampire kept a silent vigil, his mind on the new slayer.

...

Abby was furious, and she let it show with every punch she was asked to execute. Who the fuck did he think he was. She had it under control, who cares if he might have saved her life, he was an arrogant bastard, and a vampire to boot. Even if he was on their side, and who was he to treat her like some ignorant little child, she was new to this, so what she messed up fist time, so what if she nearly lost her life. Well bugger. She knew that vampire was right and that just made her more furious.

"Right, I want to see some of fighting skills. Abby, ABBY are you listening to me."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry, fighting skills right ... umm how."

"I'm going to attack you, just do what you can."

Giles's blows were fast and quick, she was match for him on that, but made she could outwit him. Blocking as many as she could she backed herself into a corner. As he moved in for a punch she braced herself against the walls and kick out, sending him to the floor but only for a second. She threw as many rolls and kicks as she had at him but it wasn't working, feigning defeat she collapsed to the ground letting him get close. She lashed out catching his legs from under him, but he collapsed on top of her winding her and ending the fight.

"Good, but it's not good enough, try and incorporate some moves like these..."

...

She'd been training for hours, her muscles ached and she was extremely low on caffeine.

"You did well today."

"But she still wouldn't survive."

"Spike, don't."

"Well its true isn't it, you know it, I know it, hell even she knows it, its nothing like fighting a real vampire."

"Well then you teach me. Yeah you think you know it all then teach me, you bet I'm going to die well tech me how not to."

Spike launched himself across the room at her, sending them both into the coffee table, smashing through the glass.

"Lesson 1 always be prepared." His fangs were inches from her neck, he could feel her shivering in fear. He'd teach her alright, she was going to hell and back, now he finally had a reason to let out his anger on her. Smirking his lifted himself away from the smashed glass, leaving her lying there in the debris.

"Will you stop breaking that bloody coffee table!"

Up goes another chapter, want to get this down while it's still fresh in my head before I go to sleep, hoping you like it.

Toodles x love Charlotte.


End file.
